Heat
by Victoblerone
Summary: Sakura deals with Kiba as the mating season arrives, trying to help him control his actions and prove to him that she's not going anywhere. Major Kiba/Sakura, explicit content to come. Reviews greatly appreciated. Rated MA
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Found some new inspiration for a couple I love, and if you're not a fan of the Kiba/Sakura pairing I recommend you leave, I also would recommend you leave if you are under the age of 18, the next chapter will be explicit. **

**I do not and never will own Naruto *dramatic sigh***

Sakura blushed as a pair of very large, very warm arms encompassed her small waist from behind. They were in public. He was never this bold in public, not even during these few weeks of the year. He began to whisper in her ear that they should leave, needed to leave. He made it sound like there was danger, like her life was on the line if they didn't make a run for it. Sakura knew this not true however, they were in the market streets of Konoha, and she had been shopping there with Ino. She was home, they were safe. Safe from the enemy at least. Safe from him she wasn't too sure about. She closed her eyes and sighed, turning around in his embrace to face her lover.

"Kiba I only left your house not two hours ago, I promised Ino I would help her shop, and then I have to go to work, can't this wait?" She held the brunette's gaze, wanting him to know this was a non-discussable issue, and that her question was more of a statement. He did nothing but stare at her back, and if looks could kill, she might possibly be dead. The kunoichi watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, trying to control his rising temper. His jaw locked, the muscles twitching under the skin, making his already defined face look even more lethal. Kiba's grip on her waist tightened for a moment before it was released altogether. When his eyes opened they held a softer tone than before, but the ferocity in them never left. "Fine, but as soon as you leave the hospital you are to come straight home to your apartment. I will wait for you there. Oh, and shower before you leave, you know I hate the smell of that place on you." His tone of voice left no room for argument and Sakura gave a nod of compliance. Trying to be gentle about it, the dog-nin put his hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her forward to place a kiss on her forehead, knowing that if he went for the lips it would be the end of his composure. Then he was gone, and Sakura could see no trace of him in the crowded street.

"What was that?" the normally bubbly blonde spoke seriously. She loved Kiba, but by the looks of that strained conversation between said man and her best friend he was being less than pleasant, mean even. Ino knew she was giving Sakura her 'you lie to me I will slap you in public' look and when pink haired girl's shoulders slumped she knew she was going to get the full story. As the duo walked slowly exiting the small shopping district Sakura began the story she knew Ino would not have an easy time understanding.

"Well, you know how Kiba usually disappears around this time of year?"

"No."

"You've never noticed? This has been going on since he was 14, how could you not?!"

"Never really paid attention to him until you guys hooked up."

"Oh right, I forgot you were always too busy ogling Shikamaru."

"HEY! I WAS NOT OGLING HIM thank you very much, his pineapple hair just captured my attention that's all. Now stop trying to change the subject and get on with why Mr. Sexy has turned into Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"I wasn't trying to change the subject, you just got all defensive... Well anyways, he usually disappears for a few weeks every spring. Most Inuzukas do, so all along I've thought it was just a clan thing. I was right, just not in the way I originally thought." Ino's impatient look told her she was not getting on with the story fast enough, and that she wanted only the reason. Many years of gossiping had refined Ino to a "Wam Bam thank you Ma'am" type of girl who only needed the essential details before she could fill in the blanks herself. Trying to keep the blonde from content, Sakura continued. "After Kiba and I hooked up that winter, and things were going good, he just disappeared all of a sudden. I was beyond furious, I mean how could he do that? I knew he had been with quite a few girls, but never really a relationship, why didn't he even tell me he was dumping me? So, I did the only rational thing at the time. I went to see him. The moment my feet hit the front porch steps he was on me. Literally, he had me pinned to the side of the house. I was terrified, he looked scary."

"So does Kiba have a secret rapey/murdery life?" Ino inquired looking very skeptical of Sakura's confession. "No! Let me finish! We were on the porch, and he looked like he was going to tear my clothes off, but in an aggressive way, and I didn't really like it, but when I tried to push him off, it was like he had become 10 times stronger. I had no idea what he was going to do to me and I felt helpless, until his mom Tsume hit him over the head with a frying pan, and he just passed out." Ino was now considering that Sakura had been pulling her leg this entire time. This was just getting weird in the kuniochi's opinion. Her best friend continued, not seeing the distasteful look in her blue eyes. Sakura looked up at the sky as she continued her unbelievable tale. The walls of the surrounding houses and apartment buildings becoming a blur as she became immersed in the memory.

"We left Kiba on the porch and Tsume made some tea and sat me down. I'll skip the boring parts for your sake, but she basically told me that where the Inuzuka clan was so intertwined with their dog companions, they took on many traits of each other. Of course I knew this already, Kiba could be a real dog when he wanted to be. So, like dogs want to mate in the spring, so do Inuzuka males, especially alpha ones. That's why Kiba hides out inside for a few weeks, why he all but attacked me when I showed up at his door." Sakura was pleased with her re-telling of the story, thinking she made it quite clear to the blonde what was going on.

"So Kiba has sex with dogs a few weeks every year?"

"NO!"

"He just wants to have sex with dogs, but doesn't so he went after the closest thing, you?"

"For kami's sake Ino! Just like dogs go into heat in the spring, so do the Inuzuka men. The dogs want dogs, and the men want women. No one is having or wants to have sex with another species. My god, do you get it now?"

"Then why do dogs hump peoples' legs if they don't want to have sex with them?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GODDAMN VET?"

"Okay, okay, sheesh, I get it, for the most part... Kiba is horny and aggressive in the spring." The extremely frustrated Sakura nodded her head. "Why couldn't you have said that in the first place?" The blonde inwardly laughed at the defeated expression on the girls face. For such a simple explanation Sakura sure used a lot of energy, enough so that they were now standing outside the hospital.

The two girls bid farewell as Sakura began her shift at the hospital and Ino went off to the flower shop.

* * *

Sakura pulled a large white towel around her torso as she stepped out of the staff showers on the forth level of the hospital. She was in the female section of the bathroom and the walls were a pristine white, much like the rest of the building. White. Clean. Sterile. No matter how many words that could be used to describe the colors of a hospital, they all just meant boring. The kunoichi slipped on the black baggy sweatpants and white tank top she kept in her locker for times like these when she showered at work instead of at home. Sometimes she just didn't want someone else's blood pouring down her drain.

Sakura walked down the halls to the exit of the hospital, stopping to have small conversations with some of the nurses to get the gossip, who slept with which doctor, who was engaged, and if someone was just getting fat or had a baby on the way. These trivial words kept the pinkette from returning to her home promptly, which she knew would agitate her dog boy more than she would have pleased. He would have to wait though, she knew he could, he just didn't like to. He was always impatient, but even more so when it came to sex.

Her walk home was a brisk pace, the winter's chill had still not left the air, and Sakura shivered and regretted only wearing a sweater to work that morning. The steps up to her apartment were familiar as she passed the even more familiar doors of the neighbours who graced her presence. The lady with all the cats, the man she was quite sure had a relationship with the plant on his balcony, and the bitch on the first floor. She paid no mind to them tonight though, her goal only the top floor apartment and what, more so who, was behind that door. She slipped her key into the lock, knowing full well Kiba would have already unlocked it for her, but she liked the suspense, so she turned the key slowly before pulling it out and opening the metal door. Sakura had barely kicked off her worn shoes when said boyfriend strolled down the hallway away from her bedroom, hands in his pockets, eyes as fierce as ever.

"You're later than usual." It was a firm statement, as if she had meant to be late.

"Yeah sorry, I was talking with a few of the nurses before I left, I hope you don't mind." She knew she was treading on thin ice, so to keep the tension at bay, she shrugged of her sweater and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest. She felt him instantly relax his posture as he returned the hug, nose to her hair as he took in the familiar scent of Sakura that was now so often mixed with his own. "You have no idea how long this day felt. I spent the entire afternoon here trying to soak up the scent of you. You're lucky, I almost came to the hospital." She knew she had to give him credit for that. Even when he wasn't in heat, it wasn't a strange thing for him to fake an injury, request her care, and pin her to the gurney once she got to his room. "I'm glad you didn't, you're getting better at this you know, you're not as rough, and you're able to keep control most times, I'm proud of you." She leaned up, intending to give him a quick peck on the lips, when he turned it into a deeper one, forcing her mouth open with his own, tongue sliding against hers, over her teeth, and pulling back, taking her bottom lip in the retreat with his fangs.

A growl came from deep in Kiba's chest as his hands slipped from her waist, to her hips, to squeeze her bottom, before gripping the backs of her thighs to hoist her up into a semi seated position against his own, more narrow hips. Not being able to wait for the journey to the bedroom, the dog-nin pushed Sakura into the nearest clear wall, and once he had her pinned there securely in place, fingers slid beneath the white tank top and pulled up. Once the shirt was off though, he stopped. The kunoichi thrust her body forward, silently asking why he stopped, and when she saw it was having no affect, she expressed her question aloud. "What's wrong babe?" She hated the way her voice sounded, so panty and flustered, he always had this power over her.

"It's gone. You healed it." His tone didn't change. It was full of anger yet calm, and she knew her mistake as soon as he said the first two words. "People were staring Kiba, would you trust a doctor with bite marks on her neck? I looked like a friggin vampire victim!" One thing she had never done before was heal one of his bites. They never hurt, he was gentle about it, but she never had to heal them because he always made sure they could be hidden.

An Inuzuka bite mark was a sort of a sign to other males of the clan that this was someone else's territory. It was more polite than peeing on a lover, and could be quite sensual when the mood was right. Sakura loved when he did it to her. She knew she didn't feel it as powerfully as a clan female would, but it left her with a sense of belonging, a feeling of love that she had never felt before. She was his, and he was hers. This bite was different though, in a throw of passion he bite her right out in the open, and she hadn't really cared until quite a few odd stares came her way, and a few patients coward at her touch. To anyone who didn't know these clan rituals, it must have looked freaky. So she did the unthinkable; she healed it. She hadn't regretted it at the time, but now she did. Healing a territory mark was like erasing the fact that he had ever been there, and that was a no-no.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Sakura placed chaste kissing over his face, trying to win back brownie points for submitting early. Kiba relaxed a little, knowing it was a rational thing for her to do, and that she didn't mean anything by it. The alpha in him begged to differ, it told him to mark her again, and again, and again. Show her that she will never want to be with anyone else. Claim her. Take her. That side of him won as he leaned down to place his mouth at the apex of her throat and shoulder, off to the side, being a little more careful this time of where he placed it. His canines dug in, deeper than usual, wanting it to hurt a little, show her that she had made a mistake, but never causing her much pain. A pink head of hair fell back against the wall with a thump, and low moan escaping her throat as her legs tightened around his hips, pulling at soft brown locks with finger she could no longer control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Pretty sure it took a total of four hours to write this, had my thesaurus practically glued to my side, I hate repeating words :/**

**Thanks you sososososo much to all who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. Means a lot and helps get the creative juices flowing!**

**I really hope you all enjoy this chapter (:**

**Still don't own Naruto...**

* * *

When the brunette retreated, his face only leaned back enough to return to her mouth, engaging her in another breathless kiss that left Sakura wanting nothing but more. Feeling her hips press forward into his groin, Kiba got the hint that she was ready to get on with it. Never putting her down, he removed them from their current position against the wall and began to walk down the small hallway that lead to Sakura's small bedroom at the end. Kiba nudged the door open with his foot, the messy room coming into view. The pinkette's room was a dark blue color, with black and white accents, much to peoples' surprise as they though because of the pink shade of her hair, she would want everything else the same shade as well. Kiba sat his girlfriend on the edge of her bed, which was only half made, and immediately reached around her to unclasp her bra, flinging the garment carelessly across the room.

"Hey, you didn't rip it this time" Sakura's breathless voice spoke up. She had lost several nice bras through the course of her relationship with the dog nin, he could be very fast and to the point when necessary. "Hn" was Kiba's only response as he put his hands to her shoulders, pushing her down on to the bed, back flat, legs still hanging off the side, hips right at the edge. The brunette spread her legs by pushing his way between them, pulled off his own shirt, and revealed a set of very toned, very tanned abs. Sakura watched as the shirt slipped over his head at the muscles that twitched and clenched as they moved, his biceps also flexing as he once again threw a piece of clothing haphazardly across the room, not caring where it landed. The kuniochi's legs responded quickly by wrapping around the taught, tense body as it leaned forward onto her, his weight pressing mainly where the hard contact left her pushing back into him.

Kiba led her into another passion filled kiss, his tongue running over her teeth, the roof of her mouth, and everywhere he could get a taste of her. Sakura in turn began to suck on foreign muscle in her mouth, enticing a deep moan from the man above her. When a breath became necessary, the brunette nipped at her lips as he pulled away, moving down to her neck once again, beginning to suck on the pulse point just under her jaw, earning him a soft mewl in response. Kiba stood up straight again, looking down at his handiwork. Sakura's legs were still laced around his hips, her bare torso rapidly moving up and down regaining the breath he had taken away from her. The pinkette's arms lay above her head, eyes closed until she opened the bright green orbs to look her boyfriend dead into his darker ones. As much as he loved submission from her, he loved a challenge even more. It proved how well she knew him, as the threat wasn't making him want to speed this up and take her quickly, it was more playful, making him want to take it slow, torture and tease her till she begged for him like she always did.

Kiba reached out his hands, never breaking the eye contact as his fingertips danced across her bare stomach, seeing her muscles contract slightly; it tickled. Her skin was soft and smooth under the touch of his rough hands, he reveled in the feeling. Looking at their contrasting skin tones, he was so glad she wasn't a member of his clan. Her pale skin reminded him to be gentle with her, as if the lighter tone was more fragile than his own, while her green eyes told him to be rough, needed him to be. This was an experience he felt with no other woman, for no woman was as exotic looking as the girl sprawled out and panting under his touch at this very moment. Too many girls looked the same to Kiba, this girl, his girl, was unique, and he always tried to make her feel that way.

Kiba could always tell what Sakura wanted by the look in her eyes and right now they told him that she was done with the light caresses on her belly, that she wanted more pressure in a better place, and who was he to deny her? His hands moved up to the bottom of her breasts. His touch remained soft until his fingers crept over the mounds, squeezing them with more force. She didn't have the largest chest that the dog nin had ever seen, but he though bar far it was the nicest. Just the right size for each breast to fit perfectly into one cupped hand, Kiba played with her, loving the sounds she freely let from deepest parts of her body. He pushed them together to create more cleavage, and pulled them apart, all the enjoying the look of pleasure on her face that was all his doing.

Sakura loved what he was doing to her, and she could tell that he knew as well because of the way he was looking at her, the way his touch was more patient and selfless. Some of the times when Kiba was in this state, the sex was much different, too rough for her liking. These were the times when she tried to refuse him, telling him she didn't have the time or the energy to do it. It was then that when he had her bent over some surface in her apartment he would whisper huskily in her ear that it was her fault that he was this bad. It was her fault for tying him down into a relationship, so now she had to deal with it, he couldn't go to another woman like he used to. He craved only her. So whether she had the time, or the energy, he did what he wanted to, always making her feel pleasure, but sometimes losing her emotionally. Then when they were finished and he returned to normal for a while, Kiba would apologize and hold her close, and that was why she stayed. Because she loved him, and he so obviously loved her, and this was something neither of them could prevent nor control.

As Sakura lost her mind to these thoughts, her eyelids slowly shut once again, Kiba decided to take things up another notch. He replaced one of his hands with his mouth, and got an immediate reward as he looked up to see her eyes open wide before rolling back and hearing a throaty moan. He licked all around her breast before making his way to middle, taking her nipple between his teeth to give a gentle pull, mimicking the gesture with his hand on the opposite breast. Kiba switched sides as Sakura pushed her fingers threw his hair, grabbing at the strands and pulling. The hair at the base of his neck held a special interest for her as tugged on the shorter strands, earning the girl a small growl. Although she was enjoying what he was doing to her, she had spent all day thinking about tonight, anticipating some more roughness than she was receiving.

Kiba pushed his hips forward into Sakura, raising her waist from the mattress so he could slip his fingers under the band of her sweatpants, sliding them down her legs, forcing her to unhook them from behind him. When her pants were removed, the brunette began assaulting her stomach with his mouth, laying hot, open-mouthed kisses across her abdomen, ribs and ranging closer to her pelvis. When he got to her navel, leaving a wet trial of small love bites and marks, he felt the pull on the back of his neck again, bringing him upward. He let out a warning growl, attempting to go down again when he felt the pull. His response was quick enough she hadn't even realized what had happened until she felt his body weight on her, her hands forcibly held to her sides by hands much larger than her own.

"**Stop**." His voice lost the gentleness it had, his tone now deeper, rougher, having a "no nonsense" tone to it.

"No." Sakura knew she was getting herself into trouble, but she had no idea how much.

'She wants to play this game huh? Oh I'll play along alright.' Before her mind could register the loss of heat on her body, she was yanked off the bed, her hands being held together by one of Kiba's. "What are you... oomph" She was pulled back on the bed, only this time Kiba was on there too, and still holding her hands, he sat up at the headboard. He opened his jean clad legs and forced her to sit between them, her back to his chest. His hand released hers for only a moment before he held them again, this time behind her.

"Kiba, really, what are you doing?" Sakura's tone held some nervousness in it, he had never done this before.

"I'm teaching you a lesson." The kunoichi held her breath, scared, until he began to pull her underwear off with his free hand. Then, Kiba grabbed one leg behind the knee, pulling it over his own before his knee also bent, forcing her leg to sit atop his. He repeated the same action on the other leg. Now he had control over how far she spread her legs, controlling how much she exposed. While Sakura was distracted buy this new realization, Kiba secured her hands behind her back by keeping them between her hips and his thighs. He wanted to use both of his hands for this. The pinkette snapped out of her train of thought pertaining to what he was possibly going to her in this position when she got her answer. He had slipped his hands around to her front, palms flat on her stomach, one hand creeping lower when she realized.

"Oh" was all Sakura could say when she felt a finger make a lazy, languid stroke over her sex. Her head fell back onto his shoulder as he continued to run just one finger up and down her slit, teasing her entrance with only the tip of his finger. When she tried to push forward to feel more force, she realized she couldn't, this position had her completely at Kiba's will. "Kiba..." Sakura spoke his name as if it had several a's instead of just one, drawing out his name the way she knew he liked it. "So now you want more? Only when I have you pinned and you can't do anything, can't force me off, that's when you want more? You're soaked. When'd you get so kinky?" As he finished off his sentence he pinched the bundle of nerves between her thighs and grinned when he heard her cry out. He then removed his hand and returned it to her stomach, before both hands grasped her breasts once again as he placed more kisses and began to suck on her neck.

"Please Kiba, this isn't fair..." Sakura's voice was shaky and weak; she craved so much more of him.

"So it's fair when I want it but you don't have time? It's fair when we start fooling around and you're called to the hospital leaving me wanting and waiting for you? It's fair that you are the only one who sates me?" His voice was deep and dripping with sex.

"No! No! It's not, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you, whatever you want, just please don't keep me like this. Please... I need you." She sounded so desperate, and it was like Christmas bells to a child in his ears. The excitement of knowing he made her this way, and that she was begging for him, and no one else. He returned his hand to its previous position between her legs, physically telling her that she gave a good answer. She was so wet that two of his fingers slipped into her with ease, her body now thrashing as she let out a constant stream of "ah's" as his fingers slid in and out, his thumb rubbing small circles around the tiny nub that always made her cry out. Kiba loved watching his fingers disappear into her body and then reappear, even more wet than before.

Feeling her muscles begin to clench around his fingers, knowing she was close to climaxing, he dipped his head back to her neck, letting his canines once again dig into her skin. Sakura opened her eyes with a jolt, pleasure mixing with pain, it felt amazing, but, when she saw what was in front of her, both pain and pleasure ceased. Kiba felt the sudden change is her, and looked up to see what was wrong.

"I didn't close the curtains... Fuck, let me up, I need to shut them."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Kiba! People can probably see in! It's dark outside and my lamp is on! For Kami's sake Kiba there's a window at the foot of my bed in case you haven't noticed, and anyone up high enough can see in!" Kiba remained holding her still against her will, still trying desperately to draw the curtains so out of reach, trying to keep this personal moment just that; personal.

"Relax, I would have heard someone jumping around outside, no one's looking in. Besides, look at the reflection." The glare of the light on Sakura's window cast a perfect replica of the scene before her as she stared at the couple parallel to her. To say it was hot was an understatement. The girl in front of her looked mad; hair matted to her face, breasts perky and marked up by the bites of her lover, and her toned stomach that was half covered by a tanned arm, that led down to a tanned hand covering her sex. Her eyes travelled up the image to the man sitting behind her, dark hair covered the tops of even darker eyes that were filled with lust, his mouth was open against her neck, and she took a shaking breath in. It was the picture as a whole that made her moan again. His thick arms wrapped around her small body, the way his eyes watched her in the reflection, just as she watched him.

When Kiba started to move his fingers again, Sakura could watch her window no more, eyes closing as her body tensed before orgasm. Her hands slipped free and grabber the tops of his thighs for support as pressure built in her abdomen to an almost unbearable tension. The man behind her pushed her forward, bending her body to make her more tight as she cried out, loud and clear. He was sure the whole apartment complex heard her. He didn't mind though, as long as it was him she was screaming for.

Her voice got quieter and quieter, until it was only whimper escaping her lips. She felt for the first time, now that he was pressing forward, Kiba's erection pressing against her back. She was so caught up in her own world, she had forgotten that there was much more to come tonight. Much more.

The dog nin had fully expected her to need a few minutes before the resumed their activities, some time to catch her breath before he took it away again. That is until he looked up to see bright green eyes looking down at. Sakura had kneeled up and turned around to face him. She slipped her finger under the top of his jeans.

"The pants need to go."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How'd ya like it? I apologize for any typos, it's almost midnight and I don't have the energy to re-read it haha. Fear not, some sexy-sexy time will come in the next chapter! Don't forget to review and thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
